The Hard Life
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Richard John Grayson is a very known prostitute in Gotham City. He doesn't live anywhere unless the streets count. Roy and Wally just moved into their knew apartment in Gotham City they decide to go out to a club with their friends. Will Richard make some friends or will he feel a little more with one certain red head?
1. Prologue

The youngest and last living Grayson is doom in a life filled with consent violence after a tragic accident left him a orphan. It was five years ago in 1994 the first day of spring it was also Richard John Grayson nickname Dick seventh birthday. He and his parents where train acrobats in a Circus named The Haley's Circus. One day while his parents John Grayson and Mary Grayson were preparing for a performance, Dick overheard two gangsters he presume were attempting to get protection money from the Mr. Haley. When he had refused, the two gangster sabotaged the trapezes wires. During their next performance the trapezes his parents were performing on snapped sending his parents to fall to their deaths. After Dick had watched his parents fall to their deaths in front of him he had tried to get to where they laid, but before he could even make it a police man stopped him. He was later sent to an orphanage in a city he knew nothing of, nobody listened to him when he claimed to be abused by the staff and older kids.

Dick had finally got the chance to run away, but not after losing his virginity to one of the older boys. They had took turns raping him. He had no money no home and no food he only had the cloths on his back. Till this day he walks the streets of Gotham City selling himself for sex for some money that isn't even enough half the time. He learn it was better to have his own lube at all times he had made that mistake once. He wore his usual attire when on the job black boots, black leather like skinny jeans that hugged his ass, and a regular v-neck shirt. Right now he had on a blue hoodie tonight was kinda chilly. He walked up to Alex he showed his card. Alex nodded letting him pass he was working in Pretty Kings tonight. Music blared people dance he ignored everyone till he was in his room. It was another day of work he sat on his bed wishing that he had one of his to sleep on. Dick took off his hoodie. He could start work now he rang the bartender letting him know that he was ready. Opening his door he stepped outside Dick gave a seductive smile to the man in front of him. "Slade how nice to meet you here." Dick moved in close running his fingers up the man chest.

"Hmm yes, but not as great as seeing you Dick." Slade purred his name. He pressed Dick against the wall.

Dick moaned for him. "Regular like always."

"No tonight I want to prep you." Slade ran his fingers done his side.

"It's gonna cost extra." Dick moan again he arched.

"Don't I always pay more then that."

"Yes~" Dick pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away and pulled Slade into his room by his tie.

"Have you though of my offer?" Slade asked serious his hand clasped behind him.

He had though of it he didn't like the idea of being owned even if it meant having a roof over his head and food. He would still be used for sex anyway. "Yes, but I have to deny." Dick sat on the bed, "Would you like to strip me or I do it?"

"I suppose there no other way I can convince you. I will do it even if it extra." Slade pushed him backwards sliding his hand under the boys shirt.

"No."

"Then let us enjoy ourselves."

* * *

 **(** Other Side of Town **)**

"God damn't Wally!" Roy snapped at the other ginger.

"It was an accident." Wally gave him a sheepish smile. He had the decent to look a bit guilty. "Sorry."

He sigh it was an accident, but that didn't make the it hurt any less. Who wouldn't be in pain if their foot was ran over then hit in the face by a damn door. He guess it could have been worse he could have broke his nose. Knock on wood he didn't want to gin x himself. Moving was a lot of work even more if your attending a college your fathers friend got you into. He suppose it couldn't hurt to try it because he did go through the trouble of doing it even if he didn't have too.

"Who would have thought of us going to Gotham Central University." Roy muttered under his breath.

"We should say thanks to Bruce tomorrow. Since he did get us in." Wally pitched in. "Dude Artemis wants to know if we wanted to go to a club tonight?" He asked Roy.

"Text her sure." Roy placed a boxed down. The Moving trucks wouldn't be till tomorrow afternoon.

"Done and Done. We better get ready I heard were going to this place called High Cray place it's suppose to be more of a dancing club." Wally shrugged.

"I'll just go how I am. When are they going to come for us?"

"5 minutes."

 **TBC...**


	2. Darkness Within Me

Bruce Wayne aka Batman Gotham protector. American billionaire, playboy, and owner of Wayne Enterprises. Everything his parents once owned being passed down to him after they were murdered right in front of him. Adopted two boys both in dire need, Jason Todd being oldest and Tim Drake youngest. Bruce Wayne had lost his oldest son to Joker creating Red Hood a mercenary brought back to life sought out revenge on Joker. Tim Drake to young to take his older brother place was training at age 12 to age 15 later became the new Robin. Jason Todd was disowned by Bruce when he found out he was Red Hood. Red Hood later made a gang called Blood Lust they are the top most violent gang in the narrows he was home you can take the boy out the narrows, but you can't take the narrows out the boy.

Jason Todd leaned against a wall in Gotham City he was currently waiting for his bird to come by. He wore sneakers, ripped pants, a gray T-shirt, and black hoodie hiding his face as he smoked. His bird was running late even if they didn't arrange a meeting he would always own his bird. A smile grew. Distracted like always he waited for a bit before pulling his bird in an ally ignoring the looks people game them. His bird struggled trying to fly he pinned his hand on each side kneed in between his legs. "Miss me birdy." He whispered in his bird ear.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." His bird snapped. His bird need be taught how to respect when people gave him shit. Jason rolled his eyes. "Birdy better behave." "Let go of me." Dick ground his teeth together to keep from gasping. He hated that smirk on Jason face he hated Jason period. "Still mad about the robin thing?" Jason asked like he didn't care. Dick growled baster. "You knew what that named to me. Yet you gave it to that god damn bat." Tears gather in his eyes he refused to let them fall.

"Ah yes something about your mother calling you that. Should have said something if you didn't what me to use it." Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!"

"Maybe Birdy yo-"

"I'm not your bird!" Dick cut him off he headbutt Jason. He freed his hand and shoved him away. "Nice shot." Jason hissed. He then threw a smoke bomb. Dick coughed suddenly feeling a punch on his cheek forcing him to the ground where Jason kneed and took a hold of his face painfully tight.

"Now listen Dick." He spat. "Your mine no matter what. Your body is mine and the gangs. I don't care what you think your mine. The gang will be here tonight for some action better be here." He got up and left it at that not caring as he said what happen to him. He had worked to do.

Biggest mistake of his life was ever trusting someone like Jason. Dick got up cradling his left hand he had broken it yesterday when he got in fight with some kids. He wonder what it would have been like if his father and mother were still alive he knew he be far away from here. Maybe he should have taken Slade's offer he himself was Death Stroke the Terminator after all no one would mess with him. He knew a shit load of stuff just because of Slade, but still he choose to stay like this why because he didn't like the idea of being owned to anyone maybe if he loved that person. He put all his money into training and learning from Slade. Slade was kind enough to buy him food. Who would have known Death Stroke would be kind to a prostitute even if he got something out of it.

No he wouldn't allow himself maybe he could try to get Slade to kill Jason, but he didn't want that on his concussions.

"Having trouble Richard?" Dick stiffen he looked up and relaxed it was only Slade. Gosh who knew having a killer beside you made you feel safe. "Slade!" He smiled.

"Happy are we." Slade gave a deep chuckle

"Been better." Dick shrugged. "Do you have another offer then the other?" He motion with his hands.

"I could give you a part time job in one of my clubs. Either a stripper or bartender?" Slade sigh such talent wasted.

He wasn't own by anybody. Now the offer was part-time, "Can I get full time?" He asked it would help he could get out of this situation he could stop selling himself or raped.

Slade stood tall eyeing Richard. "If I give you this you have to hack into Bruce Wayne Enterprise?" At this Dick gulped could he do that he had never committed a crime other then selling himself he took an involuntarily step back. "I...can not." Dick sigh sadly he couldn't break free without doing something in return. He would have if his moral didn't tell him other wise. He'd find another way. "Yes, I understand." Slade laid his hand on Richard. "I will see in our next appointment good day."

Dick watched him leave in the waves of the strangers around. He took in a deep breath and started to walk away back to the narrows just like most people he had a job to do.

-

He ate the rest of his food it was good. To finally eat without worry he had enough money to last him a few good weeks. He checked what time was it he took in a deep sigh twenty more minutes before he had to meet Jason he wondered what happen to him that made him this way. When he had first met Jason he was loving protective over him they spent every second together when they could then they stopped.

The city was still full of people would they take him some place else or will there be little bit of the group there today. He shouldn't even go, but then he doesn't want to make matter worse for himself. Decisions so many of them. Only if life could be a little more easier then this.

Midnight time to go. Maybe he'll get lucky and a hero will actually come to save the day.

 **TBC...**


	3. Won't Hurt You

**(** Dick's Pov **)**

I wouldn't have ever thought in a million years that he would bring his whole gang to an ally way. How could he want hurt me so bad that he would actually do this when the hell did he change and why? I am currently being passed around like a bag of chips in a party. Never felt so sore and tried in his life well strike that maybe once or twice, but that about it.

Red Hood had his way with him for at least five times in an hour. It was like the guys were on some kind of steroids Red hood finally pushed him to Chris not a real bad guy in the gang or the nicest. He shouldn't complain not like he could with a gag in his mouth they had some weird kinks most of them did. Jason had always said he could trust him, but look where that got him this time. Some of them liked when he screamed in pain or bleed or looked at them. He would say the last one was the worst on his account since he hated how they made him 'bend' for them. His mind getting glimpse of flash backs.

 _"Got to go home soon."_

 _"Okay." He kissed him._

 _"Stay safe don't let anyone touch you." Jason wrapped his arms around him. He loved the feeling of being held._

 _"It's my job." He removed himself._

 _"You can live at the manor with me."_

 _He turned away. He knew he couldn't so did Jason. "I can't. We been through this already."_

 _"I will protect you." Jason gently turn his head._

 _"I don't need protection." He said stubborn and folded his arms._

 _"I know."_

 _"Then why insist it." He huff._

 _"I love you."_

 _"..." He didn't know what to say did he feel it back. They been going out for three weeks was that long enough to fall in love with someone. He met him at the wrong side of town he assuming the worst tried to flee._

 _"I won't hurt you."_

He looked up at Red Hood "You lied." He sneered at him. Only it came out a "Oophdld."

"Wanna tell me something birdie." Red hood stated letting the gag fall loosely around his next.

"You..lied." He sneered again. He panted grateful for some rest, the gang was still in shock wondering what he meant.

"Never promised birdie." Red Hood didn't let me talk anymore and put the gag back in his mouth despite his struggles. "Tie his hands behind his back and bring him here." He patted his lap.

Again Dick wanted to scream as he was penetrated. It hurt so bad more then the first. Red Hood was seated on some kind of throne giving him a perfect view of the ally and his gang to bad he was to busy.

"Boss we got company." Derek yelled from up front.

I heard Jason growl he hated being interrupted. I simply closed my eyes in humiliation I felt him continue even with some company. Jason didn't care who it was as long as they didn't bother him so when he was yanked out his grip I knew he was pissed since I couldn't see his face. I gaped at my savior when he handed me to another hero who he recognized as, "Speedy!"

"Red Arrow."

"What?" I questioned him.

He looked down at me and then I realized I was naked. My face started to heat up. I felt a leather cape wrap around me I was grateful to be honest. Red Arrow looked behind him I notice that Batman, Kid Flash and Flash were standing a bit further away. I looked down in shame when I also noticed that he let me use his cape.

-

 **(** Normal **)**

The gang disappeared as soon as they pulled the victim away from Red Hood. Roy felt bad for the poor boy he didn't need this kind of treatment no one did.

This made Roy hate Red Hood more then he thought he ever wood he turned to KF, Flash, and Batman slightly asking them what to do. He sigh in relief when Batman crouched beside him in front of the boy.

Richard didn't want the Bat near him ever if he did save him. "Whats your name?" "Richard." He replied. He so badly wanted to him off, but knew better it wasn't his fault it was Jason's. "Bruce." It had slip on accident before he could stop himself lucky it only came out as a whisper. He seen when Bruce tensed next thing he know the world went black.

"Batman! What the hell!" Roy demanded.

"I'm going to take him to the cave." With that he disappeared with Richard.

 **TBC..**


	4. Cry For Help

Dick woke up on a medical table he was on his side with the batman's cape still wrapped around him. He also noticed that he was in the famous bat-cave he let out a sigh.

"Who are you?!"

He looked over at Bruce, seeing no since in hiding he said, "Richard Grayson." Not the slightest afraid.

"How old are you?"

"Doesn't matter." Dick narrowed his eyes.

"I could just call childcare services."

"NO!" Dick yelled he didn't mean to, but he didn't want to go back. "15" He answered.

"How do you know my name?"

"Jason told me." Dick replied he didn't want to be there even if it wasn't Bruce fault. He didn't want to do a lot of thing now of days.

"Is he after you now? He isn't the same." Bruce said face emotionless and hands behind him.

"No shit."

"Language."

Dick shrugged it was better to tell the truth now that Jason had attacked him more recently. "You may stay at the manor till he is captured." Dick head snapped to him his mouth opening and closing like a fish without water. "I..I don't have anything to give." Except his body of course, but he decided to leave that out.

"You don't need to give me anything. Would you like to stay?" Bruce asked again. He wasn't going to abandon him it would ruin all trust for him.

An offer he can accept without needing to give something for now anyways. He will accept this it would be his last cry for help his last chance. He was worried what would happen if this didn't work out for him, but the man felt safe he was lying to himself if he said he wasn't. Bruce was letting a prostitute in his home he knew Bruce heard about him. His last cry for help. "I accept."

Bruce nodded he picked Dick up gently afraid to hurt hum. He notice that Richard tool in every little thing nothing passed him. They made it out the cave into the manor and up to a guest room. Dick eyes were huge he couldn't believe it. There were cloths for him he guessed. "Bathroom is over there if you want to shower. Tomorrow you'll meet the family." Bruce told him as if he was one of his sons. He only knew Tim though. "Goodnight."

As the door closed Dick whispered a night and thanks you. He took a quick shower for once he slipped under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

 **(** Meet and Greet **)**

Next morning Tim was slightly confused on what was going on. "Who brought who home?" He asked his older brothers. Terry the oldest Damian the second oldest then Jason and him being the youngest.

"Bruce brought home a new boy." Terry grin at Damian.

"Where is he?" Tim asked.

"Alfred is on his way to wake him up." Terry replied as Damian scold. "I heard he know Bruce is Batman." He told them. Tim gasped and Damian looked straight pissed.

"Now Master Grayson breakfast will be out in a bit." Alfred said as he walked in with a young boy.

"You can call me Dick." Dick told him he hadn't notice anyone else with him. "Of course Master Dick." Alfred left.

Tim bounced beside Dick with his hand out. "Names Tim Drake, but you can call me Tim."

"I know." Dick shook his hand. Tim looked older then him by a year or two. "Jason talked about you a lot before he changed." He whispered the last part.

Damian stiffen the growled, What do you know Grayson." He gave Dick a bat glare, but Dick didn't even cringe.

"Enough." Bruce walked in. He sat at the end of the table with Damian and Terry on each side and Tim beside Damian. Dick sat away from them, but still close. He decided to speak first, " I shouldn't be here." Was all he could say cause he really wasn't.

"If you leave Jason will be on you in a heart beat."

"I'm use to it. Everyone has had a piece even Death stroke." He didn't know why he said it/

"Death Stroke." The whole table gaped at him.

"I needed to learn some stuff so I wouldn't be defenseless when I have a chance to fight. I could never fight Jason though." He was his little bird trapped in a stupid fucking cage.

"Oh! Your Richard the um...you know." Tim finished awkwardly.

"Prostitute." Dick finished for him he knew what he was and wasn't going to deny it.

"Yeah he said that he got the Robin for you he wanted to honor your parent's, but then he changed."

Dick stood up. "I need air." He ran out the manor.

"Terry with me." Damian stood up.

"Why?"

"Were gonna follow him." He walked away he wasn't going to admit he actually cared. Terry smiled at him and They left.


	5. Our Little Brother

Roy Harper bobbed his head to his music it was Turn On The Lights by Lil Wayne, he had his feet up and was lean back in a chair. A tap on his shoes made him look up at a hooded figure blocking the sun. "Can I help you?" He asked him or he assume it was a him.

"Surprise you didn't notice me Roy or should I say Red Arrow," The kid pulled down his hood. Roy swore. It was bad enough that the kid knew Batman secret identity now he knew his. "Chill man I know every hero with or without powers." Richard shrug.

"How do you know them?" Roy asked him. Richard smirked at him, "That classified info."

Roy shook his head. "Well then why are you out after what happen 5 weeks ago?"

Richard smirk disappear into a frown. "Again 5 weeks ago and I needed some air. That Manor gets stuffy when your not use to something like that." Roy look thoughtful for a moment. "Have you thought of going to school?" He decided to change the subject. "I bet Bruce would let you two."

"I've only know him for a short while I don't think he'd trust him especially after Jason pops up out of now where half the time." He told Roy. It was weird how open he could be with Roy. "Do you know what time is it?"

"Why got a bed time birdy."

Both Roy and Richard eyes narrowed. They looked at the speaker in the comer since that where it seems it was coming from. "And here I thought Death Stroke taught you to keep your guard up."

Roy looked at Richard his eyes wide. He worked with Death stroke he was a traitor maybe he was going to betray them to. "Death Stroke." Was all he could really get out.

"I only train from him. I need a way to learn how to fight for my own defense. I had no money to get me classes at all well not enough." Richard tried to explain. Please don't reject me.

"I'll leave you to explain baby bird." The speaker went static.

Dick Growled.

"If you had no money how did you pay Death!" Roy accused him harshly anger fueled him.

"I did what ever I could get money from plus I'm a prostitute. How else do you think I lived these past years." Richard responded hurt that Roy didn't seem to care about him.

Roy ignored the signs to stop," What being Death stroke little toy."

That had crossed the line and Dick face harden. "I. Will. Never. Belong. To. Anybody."

 **-**

 **(** Roof Tops **)**

"We might have to stop them..." Terry (NightWing) trailed off.

"It would seem Harper may have gone to far tsk." Damian (Black Bat) shook his head.

Terry could hear every word that was spat back to each other. Every word seem to hurt Dick more and more.

"Plus we get free information." Tim (Red Robin) piped in. Batman Right behind him.

"What is going on." Batman demanded to know.

"Red Arrow and Richard were talking when Jason interrupted by that speaker over there. He said something now he's mad at Richard." Nightwing said his summary.

"Grayson also explain why he sold himself to Slade." Black Bat added.

"Care to explain."

"When we return to the Manor." Black Bat replied. Batman nodded his understanding.

"Looks like they might fight." Red Robin told them focusing with Nightwing.

 **-**

Richard had his fist curled. "Shut up before you regret it."

Arms crossed Roy said, "I bet he used you every chance he got. I'm surprised anyone even want to touch a fucking tainted ass slut, but then again they would only want you when your on your knees." He turned away from Richard.

Wrong move Richard thought and gave him one good punch in the back of the head causing the red head to kiss the concrete. "Baster." He hissed running back to his current home.

"Stupid Gypsies!" Roy shouted after Richard.

 **-  
**  
Black Bat glared down at Roy. He had no right telling anyone that. A hand touch his shoulder, but he didn't move. "Come on Nightwing and Batman are already following him back home." He turn glancing one more back to Roy.

They made it back with everyone surrounded the guest bedroom. Sobs echoed from the room. He was second oldest of the group and less sociable then any of his brother however, he felt a stronger connection with Grayson then any of them. He nodded to each of them letting them know he had it. They left reluctantly except Terry anyway. Damian knocked on the door, "Grayson it is Damian and Terry may we come in." He looked to his older brother with a very serious face.

A small yeah came through. They entered; Richard was on the bed sitting up his eyes still red from crying as his hair in a mess. They sat beside him one on each side neither speaking till finally Dick spoke, "I know you all were there, but not until I left." He hiccuped. "He's right no one will ever want me." Tears ran down his face. Terry pulled him in a hug Damian not far behind he didn't get the concept of hugging non less did so. Dick tears soaked Terry shirt.

He rubbed his back like he did to all his little brothers. "He was wrong. Their will be that one guy who will love you no matter what. He will be with you to the end. Nothing will take him from you or you from him. He loves you like no other. Like the earth and the moon gravity will keep you so close it can't afford to lose you." Terry whispered a poem in his ear.

Dick buried himself into their arms he liked how they made him feel safe.

Damian spoke next, "Harper is an idiot. Your our little brother and you will be love here no matter what."

"Little brother." Dick gasp.

"Yes, our meaning Bruce, Tim, Alfred, Damian and myself."

Dick hugged them tighter. "Thank you." He never had a family after the accident and he didn't want to leave this one ever.

 **Tbc..**


	6. Adoption Papers (Final Chapter)

5\. Adoption Papers

 **(4 Years Later)**

Jason was home after having Batman knock some sense into him. He couldn't be happier in getting a second chance at life with his family and more importantly with Dick the love of his life. It took him a total of 2 years to gain back his love trust. He sat in the kitchen talking with his brothers they had accepted him back in a heart beat. Dick was on his lap snuggled into his chest with a fluffy cover around him.

* * *

Bruce sat in his office staring at the papers in front of him. His sons had thought of the idea they had gotten close to Richard and he would be lying if he said he wasn't. That kid was all smiles and laughter to young to be in the life as a prostitute. He had the child center and gotten more information on Dick he was put into the orphanage after watching his parents die in front of him. Then to have them mistreat him and abused him before he left them. A sigh left his mouth in order for this to work Dick would have to return to the orphanage, but only if he agrees.

A knock on the door he let them enter. He set the papers down and looked up at the new comer it was his oldest son. "Yes Terry," Bruce said today was Christmas a day everyone was at home spending time with their love ones like he should be.

"It's late and everyone is waiting for you. Plus Alfred threaten to come get you." Terry told him with a smile.

He returned the smile if Richard accept this he was going to promise him that he wasn't going to stay their for long he would make sure of it. No doubt his sons would allow him to stay more then he would have to. Turning off the lights in his office he place the paper inside a gift bag signing To: Dick From: Everyone. He followed his son out the office.

"Finally you come down!" Tim shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you all day," Jason crossed his arms. He was shoved forward by Dick who said, "We were thinking you weren't gonna come." Jason glared at him and grabbed him into a head lock. Dick tried to wiggle out he wince as Jason gave him a noggi.

"Master Bruce so nice of you to join us. Now since we are all here lets start with the presents shall we." Alfred led them to the living room where the Christmas tree was. "I believe we should go youngest to oldest," He suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Alfred," Bruce smiled at Richard.

Dick smile widen when every looked at him. They made him feel special especially with Jason here. He and Jason laced their hands together his first gift was from Alfred he got a poster of the The Flying Grayson he hugged Alfred with tears in his eyes he didn't get to take anything with him.

His second gift was from Damian it was a his costume with it's own unity belt he had been training with them to become robin it was a dream come true. He thanked Damian giving him a hug to. Third was from Tim giving him his own wrist communicator.

"We can begin to improve you hacking skills," Tim winked at him. Dick laughed and punched his shoulder Tim returned it with a laugh too. Forth was Terry who gave him the rest of his costume. Dick gave him a hug to. Fifth was from Jason who held it in his hand. He kneel on the ground he smiled at Dick. "To the love of my life the one who gave me a purpose I promise to never let anyone hurt you as long as I live." He open the case. "It a promise ring until we get married." Tear slipped down his cheeks as Jason slipped the ring on his finger. He tackled Jason giving him a long deep kiss.

Last but not least Bruce gift. Dick took the bag opening it he was confused at the papers until he read it. He looked at Bruce in disbelief this couldn't be right could it.

"Only if you want to. You would have to return to the orphanage, but only for about a week." Bruce told him frighten Dick would deny it. All his worries disappeared as Dick sign them with out a hesitation.

"I'm not happy about going back, but at least I'm coming back home. I love all of you with out I'd still be on the streets selling myself had I not met Jason I wouldn't be here. Thing happen for a reason I just never thought this would be my outcome during all that pain. I am happy to be part of your life," He told his speech. All his brothers surrounded him giving him a family hug a welcome into the family. Bruce watched happy to see his family grow. This is The Best Christmas Ever having his family united together again and additional member join them.

* * *

I'm finally finished with Hard Life. It was my first Batman Faniction other then l and I'm proud of it.


End file.
